vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
恋愛裁判 (Ren'ai Saiban)
and |singers = Hatsune Miku |producers = 40mP (music, lyrics) * Tama (illustration, video) * Zimuin G (piano) * mao (bass) * TEST (guitar) * Shobon (drums, percussion) |links = }} Background "Love Trial" is an original song by 40mP. This song has entered the Hall of Legend and exceeded over 10 million YouTube views. It also achieved 1st place on Nico Nico's June 2014 Monthly Vocaloid Ranking. Hence, this is 40mP's most notable song, and one of Miku's most notable songs. This song is featured in the albums 41m, Download feat. 初音ミク, Vocalofantasy, and Vocalohistory. It's also featured in the game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- X, being 40mP's 6th song in a Project DIVA game. Succeeding versions Lyrics |-|Japanese Lyrics = |-|Approved English Lyrics = Written by an unknown artist for the English version of the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- X. Oh! No! No! No! I don't know what came over me You know you're everything to me C'mon, cut me some extenuating circumstances I can't keep living alone Oh! Jesus! Don't look at me like that Please, I'll do anything, I'll have a change of heart Just suspend my sentence Let it go this once My alibi for this pre-meditated crime Won't fool you Cheap tricks are a no! no! no! My love's on trial Just how many crimes are you going to accuse me of? Closing statement, after the tears You pronounced me guilty Oh! No! No! No! This is a worst-case scenario If you're going to dump me At least use your own hands When you toss me into the darkness Oh! Jesus! Evidence speaks louder than words I won't make excuses Look, you can lock me in your prison For as long as you like Personality differences and one little mistake Were all it took to keep you away No clever defense will get me off the hook What's so perfect about my crime? You and I bear the same sadness The one who loved, the one who was loved We're fated to put each other on trial So the verdict is "guilty" Just how many crimes are you going to accuse me of? I'm ready to do life to pay for my crimes Protecting you till the day I die Love Trial The truth you told me After the false tears A little devil smiling your secret smile I know you're guilty too Derivatives |utau = |human = |categories = Human cover |links = nn sm26631466 }} |categories = Human cover |links = yt RhgNlaBmb6s ; nn sm23825980 }} |categories = Human cover |links = nn sm23882036 }} |categories = Human cover |links = nn sm23790821 }} |categories = Human cover |links = nn sm23885866 }} |categories = Human cover |links = yt 2UUQPGlou6Q ; nn sm23957137 }} |categories = Human cover |links = nn sm23859382 }} }} Other media appearances Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts: *Magical Mirai 2015 *MIKU WITH YOU 2017 (Day only) Video games This song was featured in the following video games: *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- X Trivia * 恋愛裁判 is the only song in Project DIVA X to have a star icon rush note. Gallery Renai Saiban concept.png|Tama's concept art for the song. Renai Saiban storyboard.png|Story-board of the song, by Tama. X_module_judgement.png|Miku's Judgement module for the song "Ren'ai Saiban", designed by Tama. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- X. External links * Spotify * Karaoke Download * 初音ミク Wiki * VocaDB * Nico Nico Pedia * Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Partially bilingual songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Concert songs Category:Video game songs